Grouchy's Feelings (Hero Stories)
"Grouchy's Feelings" is a mini-story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It takes place after the events of the story "Wonder the Naughty." The Story It was the morning after Wonder's surprise birthday party celebration that Hero and Wonder were walking through the forest together. "Smurfette told me that you didn't like watching me smurf with Gargamel," Wonder said. "Of course I didn't," Hero said. "I thought Gargamel had succeeded in smurfing you away from me." "Well, he did sound very convincing in saying that he had smurfed his ways and became good," Wonder said. "I almost began to believe him when he gave me that dragon wand as a present." "I trust you won't believe in anything he smurfs from now on?" Hero asked. "Of course," Wonder said. "I regret even believing him in the first place." "Anyway, in order to avoid anymore escapades, I'm not letting you out of my sight from now on," Hero joked. Wonder gave him a slight punch to the shoulder. "I really don't like your jokes, Hero," she laughed. Just then they could hear a voice close by. "Can you hear that, Wonder?" Hero asked. "Yes, I can," Wonder answered. "Let's smurf a look," Hero said as he Wonder headed where the voice was coming from. They peeked through a bush and had seen a Smurf sitting at the edge of the River Smurf, picking petals off a flower. "Who do you think it is?" Hero asked. "I'm not sure," Wonder said. "It could be Clumsy." "Let's go see," Hero said as he Wonder headed towards him. Soon they both knew who it was. "It's Grouchy!" Wonder said. "What's he doing here?" Hero asked. "I don't know, let's ask him," Wonder answered as they approached him. "I like her, I hate her, I like her, I hate her," Grouchy muttered as he pulled the petals off the flower. "Grouchy?" Wonder asked, causing Grouchy to turn around so quickly that he fell into the shallow water. "Don't smurf that!" Grouchy said sternly. "You know how much I hate that." "We apologize, Grouchy," Hero said. "We're just curious as to what you're smurfing." "Nothing," Grouchy said, trying to deny it. "Grouchy, if there is something wrong, you can smurf it to us," Wonder said as she sat down beside him. "There's nothing wrong," Grouchy said as he turned away. "Grouchy, please look at me," Wonder asked sweetly. As Grouchy turned to face her, he looked into her innocent eyes. He sighed. "Do you two promise not to tell any Smurf?" Grouchy asked. "We promise," Hero and Wonder said together. "Well, I feel that I like... I like... I like Vexy," Grouchy finally said. "Oh my," Wonder said, sounding surprised. "Do you like Vexy just as a friend, or is it much more? If you don't want to answer that, Grouchy, then I respect that," Hero said. "Well, ever since she winked and danced with me at Wonder's party last night, I've been smurfing these strange feelings and I just can't stop thinking about her," Grouchy said. "I know those feelings, Grouchy. I felt those same ways about Smurfette and then about Wonder," Hero said. "But I don't know how to smurf it to her," Grouchy said. "I really like her, but, I don't know if she likes me." "You won't know unless you tell her, Grouchy," Wonder said. "Who knows, maybe if you tell Vexy how you feel towards her, maybe she will tell you how she feels towards you." "You think so?" Grouchy asked. "Of course, if you let your heart smurf to her, maybe her heart will smurf to you," Wonder said. "I don't know," Grouchy said. "Listen, Grouchy, if you really like Vexy, then just tell her. You can't bottle up your feelings for her. Because if you wait too long, then it might be too late," Wonder said. Grouchy pondered at what Wonder said. "I'll think about it," he said. "Okay, and good luck to when you finally decide to tell her," Wonder said as she and Hero walked away. Grouchy stared at his reflection in the river. "Do I smurf what Wonder says I should smurf?" he thought to himself. "I really like Vexy. I began smurfing those strange feelings the moment I smurfed my eyes on her in Gargamel's hovel." With that, Grouchy stood up and walked back towards the village. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories